Users may access content from a network, such as the Internet. In various systems, users make requests for content, using for example a browser. Systems are available to log these user requests, and provide the log to one or more interested parties. In addition to logging the requests from the users, the requests may also be screened to determine if the content that is requested is suitable for the user. If the content is deemed not to be suitable for the user, then the content may be blocked.